Flames of Youth
by Fierce Kitten
Summary: Ok, this is the child hood of team Gai! LEE, TENTEN AND NEJI! PLEASE R&R! puppy dog eyes
1. Chapter 1: Last mission together

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! MASASHI KISHOMOTO DOSE!

Title: Flames of Youth

Chapter one: Last Mission Together

"Aw, just think, this will be our last mission together," Anco said to her team mates, Ibiki and Iruka.

"Ya, just think of it! You and Ibiki are tacking the proctor jobs and I'm tacking the teaching job," Iruka said.

…

"Well, I'm board! Let's start this thing!" Anco said, at the moment she was hooked on sugar and was even more hipper than she normally is. (Me: 00 scary!) 

"Right, let's go," Ibiki said.

oooo0000OOOO0000oooo

"Well, an assassination mission wasn't what I had in mind for the last mission with my team," Anco pointed out.

"Are you kidding me? That was exactly what I had in mind," Ibiki shot.

"Shut up, Morino!" Anco snapped.

"We can't just go home any more," Iruka said, "It's too light out side, if we just jump out the window it will cause suspicion."

"Then what do we do?" Anco asked.

"Ok, we walk out the front door very casually and say goodbye to Mr. Clie," Iruka instructed. (Me: Mr. Clie is the guy they just assonated.)

"Why? That's stupid. He's dead," Anco retorted.

"Actually, Anco, that's smarts, anyone watching will think we were gusts of Mr. Clie's," Ibiki explained.

"Exactly," Iruka told him. They ran down to the front door.

"Goodbye Mr. Clie!" Anco said in her most cheerful girl voice. It made her wasn't to throw up.

"Yes, goodbye!" Iruka also said in a cheery tone. Anco turned around and all most tripped over a basket on the door step. Iruka bent down to examine it. Inside was a little baby with very bushy eye brows.

"Cra," Anco said, she had picked up a card beside the basket and handed it to Iruka. It read:

Dear Mr. Clie Please tack care of my son as if he where your own. I am forever in your debt. Sinned…  
Anonyms

"If the guy… or girl is in his dept, then why the He didn't she sine the card?" Anco asked.

"I don't know but because we don't we're stuck taking care of this kid our selves until he's old enough," Iruka informed.

"So… what are we going to name him?" Ibiki asked.

"How about Kenji?" Anco suggested.

"No, Tadashi is a better name," Ibiki shot.

"We don't have to use this one but… I sort of like Lee," Iruka said, not realy thinking they could here him over there squabble… but he was wrong!

"LEE IS A GRATE NAME!" Anco said.

"Shear," Ibiki added.

…

"LAST NAME! Da it, we forgot the last name!" Anco reminded them.

Ibiki picked a stone off the ground. "Rock, his name is Rock, Lee."

"There you go! Now… who's gonna tell lord hokage?

F.K.: END! OF! CHAPTER! R&R! PWEASE! 


	2. Chapter 2: ?

Chapter two????????????????????

"Were is she?" Mrs. Wihln (made it up) said, "WERE IS TENTEN!" The scared mother ran through out the house, calling to her sweet child.

Maybe she went to the kitchen for a snack…

Oh, she only two! Why would she do that without my help? It's worth a look…

She ran to the kitchen, half expecting a jelly covered Tenten, but sadly she wasn't there.

Well, maybe the… um… playroom?

She dashed up the stairs down the hall and into the playroom. There were no signs of a playful child.

She could be in the playpen!

The adrenalin filled mother ran back down stairs and to the little yellow pen… and no Tenten.

Da it! Where is my baby? My sunshine? My morning angel? … THE WEAPONS VOLT!

She dashed back up stairs she almost reached the volt when she stopped by her daughter's room. Inside of the crib was a little black haired baby attempting to stab her teddy with an ink pen, it was Tenten. 

F.K.: MUHHHHAAAAHHAAAHHHAAAA!  
You thought it was a story about Lee didn't you? Well, if you read my summary you would know… anyway! R&R! R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3: BURN! BURN!

WARNING: If you don't want to read this sad and gruesome part, feel free to skip this chapter… but it's also cute so…

Chapter three: BURN! BURN!

A three year old Neji Hyuuga walked down the halls of the branch clan temple. His little chubby feet would have made you think he was a baby penguin. He waddled out of the house. Mother won't mind if I go to the market for just a little bit. I mean, Mr. Uchiha of the sushi shop always gives me a free California Roll. The toddler wandered around the street. "Hello, young Hyuuga-san," a woman chirped to him in a loving way, "where are your parents Neji-san."

(Me: Um, you might be confused by the san thing. Well, she is just a village person… I refuse to say peasant… and he is a member of the great Hyuuga clan.)

"Hello, nice lady." He completely ignored the 'where are your parents'. Neji waddled some more when he came across Hiashi and his little cozen.

"Good day, Neji-chan," Hiashi tolled him, not stoping or looking down. (Me: MAN THE BYAKUGAN IS COOL!) Hinata smiled and waved. She would have said 'Hello Neji-kun' but, being two, she could not speak. Neji was almost to the Sushi Shop. He saw Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha (Me: there are lots of Mr. and Mrs. Uchihas') and 13 Itachi AND two year old Sasuke , coming out of the shop saying good-buy to there relative. Neji waited till they were gone till he hoped up onto the counter.

"Hello, Uchiha-san!" He said with the cutest smile he could manage on his face. This was his way of getting free food. A cute face.

"Hello, Neji-chan," Mr. Uchiha said, "would you like a California Roll?" Neji nodded. You better give me a California Roll, you called me CHAN! ONLY ELDERS OF MY OWN CLAN MAY CALL ME CHAN! As you can tell by his thoughts, Neji was pissed but still looked cute and happy… on the outside.

"THANK YOU! UCHIHA-SAN!" Neji said eating his roll. I'm such a suck-up. He hoped off the counter and back to his own place. By the time he got there he had finished his roll. Yum! Tasty! This one had EXTRA green stuff! He waddled though the hall-way of the temple. I wonder if mother noticed I was gone?

"Mommy! Daddy!" he had just realized he went though all the halls and hadn't seen his parents. That's odd. He went back to the front door and analyzed it carefully. No note? Mom and Dad always leave a note when they go on missions. He started opening doors. Door to the kitchen. Door to the training ground. Door to the dinning hall. Door to his bed room. Finally, he opened there bed room door. THAT was a mistake. Fire came swooping at him. He was knocked off his balance. An his right arm went num and his leg hurt like hell. It felt like hell in the fire. Two seconds later the child blacked out. -

Beep! Beep! Beep! Neji awoke to the sight of a wight room. With men dressed in white. Some women dressed in blue and a few in green. And Hiashi and Hinata. Neji looked down at his arms. One had lots of tubs in it, the other… was black. Neji heard some thing he didn't comprehend at the moment.

"His parents died in the fire, Mr. Hyuuga."

"Yes."

"It is remarkable that he's alive at all, but half his body is singed."

"I can see that."

"He might not be able to move that arm and/or leg. You know that, right?"

"Yes, but he's a fighter, he wont let a burned hand keep him from trying."

"You shear you want to take him in? It's a big dissection, Hyuuga San."

"I'm positive."

"I'll inform the third Hokage," with that, the doctor left.

"Uncle Hiashi, what's going on?" Neji asked.

"Your, parents, did not make it, as in, the fire, it, hurt them to the point of no return. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

Neji nodded, "There not coming back… right."

Hiashi lowered his head, "Right, long pause you know, Neji-chan, you might not have the ability to move that arm and leg, but I think you will."

"What?"

"You heard, young one, I think you will be able to move all your limbs, with the proper training, of course," he stopped for a second, "Neji, I will, be your guardian, for now on."

The three year old look at the man, "Uncle Hiashi..."

"Yes."

"W-what's a g-gar-guardian?" F.K.: Crying So, sniff sad. sniff POOR NEJI! Well, now you know the sniff story about sniff the sniff bandages! sniff, sniff Told you sniff you wanted to sniff skip it! sniff … Cries some more R and sniff R! T-tell m-me how y-you li-liked it! Waaaaaaaaaaaa! 


	4. Chapter 4: Tinny Lee

Chapter 4: Tinny Lee

"YAHOO!" a small boy with long hair in a braid said as he walked to his first day of ninja school. This boy was, now five years old, Rock Lee. He had gotten money from the nice ladies at Kiki's Kimonos gave him for cleaning up the sewing stations for them. He had to do that for a year now. His food used to come in the night but… after he turned four he had to get his own food. He walked happily, remembering when he was told he was a ninja.

Flash back…

"Lee," the third said, "There is something I want to tell you."

"Really? What?"

"Lee, you're a shinobi, when you are five you shall start your training." "How?"

"See that small, yellow building?" The third pointed to a little school a little bit away. Lee nodded.

"That is where you will go on your fifth birthday."

End Flash Back.

Well, at least, that's what Lee was told. They had really only noticed hoe good Lee was at Tie, in witch Lee had taught himself using a book on the subject. They decided that he would make a fine shinobi, and that that day forwarded, the Rock 'clan' would be a ninja clan. But this information Lee did not know. He skipped along the small path.

"Lee-chan!" a voice from Kiki's Kimonos called, it was Mrs. Kana, "How are you today! Come to clean-up some more!"

"NO! Not today! … Well, maybe after my school is done for dee day!" Mrs. Kana seemed shocked, "School?"

"Yes, my ninja school!"

"Oh, well, ok, I guess school is the most important thing, just, well, I guess the children could come alone but… I'm just used to them going buy with there parents," the woman sighed.

"Well, I don' have any so… I couldn'," Lee said, "Well, Bye!" He walked along the path some more till he reached the school. His eyes lit up as he saw the graduates all huddled around the building, talking excitedly. This is when he realized he didn't know what to do. He didn't have a parent who did this before. He got a little nervous, knowing what he had to do. He walked up to one of the new kanochi. She had blue hair and was wearing a black dress. He tugged on it a little to get her attention. She looked down at him.

"What?"

"Could you tell me what to do?" he asked.

"You're new aren't ya?" She asked back.

"Y-yes, could you tell me what to do?" he repeated.

"Shear, kid, you go in side and ask the nice man at the front desk to tell you where your class is you tell him your name and the rest is what he tells you," she told him, metal piece on her head band shimmering in the light, "Now get lost." Lee nodded and went inside. He had a feeling she only acted tough. He looked around. He saw a man sitting at a low desk. He waddled over to it.

"Excuse me," he peeped. The man looked up from his newspaper. He leaned over his desk to see the small child.

"Yes?"

"I'm Rock Lee, where am I supposed to go?" The man looked down at his paper. (me: this time not the newspaper)

"Room 22, Rock Lee."

"Thank you!" he trotted along the hallway looking at the numbers on the doors. 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22! He opened the door and inside was lots of kids and the teacher.

"Ah! Children! This is Rock Lee!" the teacher said, "now, Lee, this class might be a little tough for you because it's the six year old group! Now we do go over five year old stuff but you will have do some older kid stuff, is that all right?" Lee nodded, "Yes, but why?"

The teacher straitened up, "because Iruka sense's class is full so… you where sent her."

Teacher thoughts: Also, the hokage wanted to test you but if I told you that… you would ask more questions than I'd like.

"Now, I'm Kenji sense. You may take a seat." Lee walked up the isle and took a seat next to some guy he didn't know and some girl he didn't know. The boy had long hair and white eyes, he didn't seem to notice Lee and he never turned his head. The girl had two buns on top of her head and she smiled at him but didn't say hello, she seamed to busy sharpening her… what was it called again? A kuni? But she seamed kind and sweet, toughs words couldn't be used for the boy's aura. His was… unreadable yet it felt sort of unapproachable.

"Now, we are going to practice some genjutsu," Kenji sense said, the girl looked up from her kuni, "The transformation jutsu."

"You may transform into anything you like, just follow my hand movements, like so," he put is fingers together in a cretin way and suddenly he was a lady in a kimono. He puffed back into his normal self. Now one by one come up to do the same, and, oh, I forgot! You got to have the person or thing in your mind to transform!"

-

There had been many things people became, a flower pot, the ramen shop owner, KENJI SENSE! But Lee still felt as if he was going to cry, not laugh, cry he was sooooo happy!

"Neji Hyuuga." The boy next to Lee stood up. He walked to the front of the room. POOF! In the place where this Neji person was there was a small girl who looked a lot like him only she was smaller, her hair was short, her close where different, and her eyes where lilac. POOF! He was Hyuuga Neji again.

"Aw yes! Neji! Wasn't that young Hinata! Isn't she in the five year old class? Or is she still too young!"

"Yes, Kenji sense, she is in the five year old group, I was the relative who walked her hear," the six year old announced.

"Oh, joy! That's wonderful! Well, Tenten Kagorame"  
The girl stood up as the boy sat down. Nether of them said a word. POOF! Lee looked around. Where did she go? He looked back to where she was standing. The Neji guy even leaned forward for once. He seemed content and went back into his original position. Le stood to lean forward because he was quite short. He didn't feel ashamed about it because everyone elts had to lean forward. He saw a little black thing on the floor. What were they called? Shuriken? POOF! The girl was no longer a sharp object. She was going to sit down but another girl took her seat. The other girl was attempting to talk to Neji, but as this Neji person seemed hard as stone, attempting would be the operative word. The Tenten girl looked around for a seat NOT next to the girl. She found one in the back and took it.

"Lee Rock."

Lee stood up; he walked to the front of the room. When he turned around to face the class, he noticed the girl who took Tenten's seat took his. Lee didn't really mind, the Neji that we know and love was not present at the time. Instead, we have the stressful Neji, who's brain cells are disincarnating one by one. (Me: that's what happens when you're under a lot of stress. But don't worry! Neji will be fine… you crazy Neji fan girls that are just plan scary) Lee hand signed. He imagined Mrs. Kana. But nothing happened. He hand signed again and tried to get a clear image of her in his head. Still nothing happened. Lee looked down at his feet.

"It's ok Lee, lots of kids don't get it there first try, you'll learn," Kenji sense comforted.

Later on, not that day but another, he'll realize that Lee can't do genjutzu, nor ninjutzu, and when the other kids took there normal ninja test, Lee would take a special one, for kids like him.

F.K.: I STAYED TRUE TO THE STORY! LEE IS A YEAR YONGER! pant pant Ok, so you don't get confused I'm doing the first day of school for all of them so in this one Neji and Tenten are six. In the next two they'll be five just so ya' know! Now, crazy Neji fan girls, your going to have to wait till the Tenten chapter is up, then you can see Neji's first day. Kay?... I got my hair up like Tamari! I got my hair up like Tamari! 


	5. Chapter 5: Panda Pigtails

Chapter 5: Panda Pigtails

"Mom?" a small Tenten squeaked, "What will it, you know, be like? You've been and you know all there is to it so… what's it like?"

"Well deer, it will be different with you, my first day I was beloved by the teacher for my smarts, ridiculed by my class mates, and mocked by the older children when are classes met, but, you're very nice and pretty, I doubt that will happen."

"What if it dose happen? What if I'm the same?"

"Sweetie," he mother said stroking her long pigtails, which reached Tenten's chest, "What ever happens, you can get through it, I did"  
"Ok." They walked together till they reached the yellow school. (Me: funny color for a school, thought they where red) They went inside and approached a man sitting at the counter, "Excuse me sir, where is my daughter's class room? Her name is Kagorame Tenten." (Me: P.S. I made up that last name!) "Um," the man sighed, "Room… 22."

"Run along Tenten, I'll see you when I pick you up." The girl nodded. She set off down the hall. Room 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23… wait… 22! The girl went back to the 22ed door and entered.

"Ah, Miss Kagorame, sit over there on the left hand side, later today you can stay with the guys but forright now, the girls have there own separate class, so we just have to what for Miss Lea," a thin, tall man said in a kind voice, "I am Mr. Kenji." Tenten nodded and went to the right side of the room. Se sat down next to a girl who was looking over at the left side. The girl turned to Tenten.

"I ask my mommy if she dinks I'll fall in love with a guy hear, she said it was unlikely for a five year old to bu… giggle the Hyuuga kid is vewy hantsome." Tenten stared at the girl, "Bu you don know him."

"I know I wan him, and only him!"

"Bu wa about personality? Dosen tha count?"

"Of course, I'll mee him, he'll turn out to be a berry nice boy, and we'll fall mad ley in Luv!"

"Bu it don' work li' that, my mom an da din' know they wo' marry til they did. Jus cus he pwitty dosn' mean he nice."

"Says you!" the girl yelled.

"HELLO GIRLS!" a woman said, "I'm Miss Lea! Come on! We are going out side for our class!" All the girls got up and followed her out.

-

"All right this is the spot!" Miss Lea said. Tenten looked around, they were in a fancy clothing store, "a good kanoichi should be able to change her outer appetence to fool the enemy. Now pick a kimono and I'll perches it… please have it under five dollars." Tenten looked around for a nice kimono. Her eyes fell on one that was as black as a kuni with gold parts that was about her size. She skipped to it and looked at the price; $4.00. She took it off the rack and showed it to Miss Lea.

"Splendid," Lea bought the dress for Tenten and another girl came to her and Tenten just sat in a corner waiting.

-

"Ok, everyone is in there kimono?" Lea asked. It was true, everyone had gotten in there dress a little wile before. Tenten's was slightly big but in a good way, it covered her feet, "then it's time to show the boys and get some critics on how we did." The group started going back to the school. The girl who was talking about the Hyuuga kid as if he where a god caught up with Tenten.

"OW!" Tenten yelped in pain, the girl pulled on her pigtails.

"You think you're going to impress Neji huh?"

"No, ow, stop pulling, ow, you're messing up my hair, ow!"

"I'm not taking any chances, you're a pwitty girl!"

"I don' wan' to impwess anybody! Ow!"

"DO I CARE!" she shook Tenten's pigtails and took off. Tenten walked forward with the group feeling a little self-conscious. They reached the school again and entered room 22. The Hyuuga fan girl ran to a boy with long black hair and white eyes, "Neji-Kun!"

Tenten just seeped away to a corned and sat there. She watched the other girls. A green haired girl was talking nonstop with a group of boys, a girl with very short hair was pretending to admire a drawing of a Demon Wind Shuriken that a boy drew, and a four girls listening to a boys story on how he got his burse, it was something about a buffalo.

"Hay," Tenten looked up, that Neji Hyuuga kid was standing in front of her, "You need a brush?" Tenten nodded, she knew she did she just didn't want her mother to be wrong about her being pretty. Neji pulled a comb out of his pocket.

"Here." Tenten stared at it. She knew she was being rude but she was shocked.

"Ch," Neji puffed, he sat down in front of her and combed her hair. She really hoped it wouldn't make her more of a target but having a person with faction since do your hair is all ways a good thing, even if it's a boy. He finished the brushing and stared at her.

"How'd it get so messy?" He asked. Tenten looked at her feet.

"One of the girls was picking on me." The Neji kid made her looked up. He took her hair out of one of the pigtails and did some ting with it. What ever he did when he was finished it didn't come back down. He did the same thing, what ever it was, to the other side. He got up and started to walk away. That was rude, but it was a nice thing to do I think, depends on what he did to my hair. She stood up and ran to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and was astonished. On her head was, instead of two pigtails, two buns that where all most perfect. She was content with that.

F.K.: So all you Neji crazed scary peoples, you got to see SOME of Neji in this. Be happy. I didn't describe the girl so you could put your selves in that place you weirdo Neji crazed… oh, I'm not talking about all people who read this, only the scary Neji crazed people. So, if you're not weird, THANK YOU! Review! Review! Do not kill me! Review! 


	6. Chapter 6:girls shudder

Chapter six: girls shudder

Neji waddled himself out of the house and into the street. Hiashi came after him.

"Ready, Neji-chan?"

"Uh hu," he nodded, "I was wondering if it's possible for me to… go by myself?"

His uncle shook his head, "No, not unless a relative can't go and I can, do you understand"  
The five year old nodded. Hinata, four years old, was going to stay at home with his aunt, and he was going to school for the fist time. It didn't seem that fair for Hinata to have someone who already been to there first day to talk to and him to just have his aunt and uncle who where difficult to talk to about being scared. He just wanted to go alone; that way he didn't have to be around Hiashi and possibly show fear. He was trying to be brave, and Hiashi constantly looking at him made him nerves. Neji kept his head up. He didn't look back at his uncle who took care of him for two years strait. He was scared to go to school and Hiashi just made is worse! Ahead of them was 15 year old Itachi playing with Sasuke. Sasuke was Hinata's age and would be in her class next year.

"Hello, Itchi-dono," Hiashi called. The boy stood up.

"Hello, Hiashi-san, How are you today?"

"I'm just fine, taking Neji-kun to his first day of school."

"Aw, I remember my first day! Hated every second of it! That's just the Uchiha jean I guess! Good looks ruin every thing! Am I wrong when I say that the Hyuuga's have the same one?" Itachi asked looking at the cute as a bug five year old at Hiashi's side. Hiashi chuckled and the two Hyuugas went on there way.

--

"All right boys!" Mr. Kenji said to the group of them when the girls left, "When they come back, we will critic on how well they look like geisha, but for now, we will be learning the past of shinobi." The man pulled out several books and passed them out. Neji opened his. It had so many words, and there were no pictures, unlike the books his aunt would read to him. Neji could tell the difference; these were books Itachi and Hiashi and Mr. Kenji and people like them read, the others that Hinata and himself are used to are baby books. There were so many interesting facts in the book. There were facts about chakra, there was the names of some of the greatest ninja, but the thing that caught his eye was the part about clan jutsus.

'A clan can have a special technique that only members of that clan can use. Such as the Sharingan, a kekegenkie of the Uchiha clan. The Sharingan has many different stages and is exceptionally useful. It can do things such as copying your opponent's technique. Another kekegenkie is the Beackugan, the Hyuuga clan's (both Hyuuga glan's) blood line trait. The Beackugan is more powerful than the Sharingan, or, at least more useful. The Beackugan can allow the user to see farther than the normal eye, see through objects, have 360 degree vision, ect.'

This was new information for him. Hiashi told Neji that they had a blood line trait that he would soon teach him to use, but he never said how useful it is. Neji's spirits were up for a short time, but some kid though a wad of paper at the back of Neji's head. Neji turned round to see his attacker. It was a boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Yes?" Neji asked.

"Aren't you a member of the Hyuuga clan?" the boy asked. Neji merely turn back around. He saw how much he would be hated by the boys for having an ability they can't master. He, being a boy himself, knew that it hurt there ego. There was a reason that the Uchihas and the Hyuugas are top clans. It was this. The fact that they both contained the wondrous trait that is incredibly powerful. They were respected because they inherit something precious that everyone wants, but only they can have. It would certainly mean he wouldn't make friends with any of these boys any time soon. And the truth was, he didn't care. Just then he remembered something.

Flash Back!

"Aw, I remember my first day! Hated every second of it! That's just the Uchiha jean I guess! Good looks ruin every thing! Am I wrong when I say that the Hyuuga's have the same one?" Itachi asked looking at the cute as a bug five year old at Hiashi's side.

End Flash Back!

Good looks ruin everything? Neji thought over in his mind. He was trying to understand what Itachi meant but the teacher spoke up.

"The girls will be back soon! Everyone stand up and get ready!" The boys stand and walk to the front of the room away from the chairs. The door opened and the first thing Neji knew was he was being squeezed by a crazy girl!

"NEJI-KUN!" she squealed. Neji thought he was going to suffocate. He sliped out of her arms just to be tackled by three butt ugly girls, all in pink kimonos. He pushed them off and ran behind the desk were nobody could see him. He soon figured, more like hoped, the girls gave up and came out from behind the desk. He tried to stay out of every girl's way. He stumbled to the back of the room. There he saw a girl in a black kimono with chocolate brown hair. It was very messy and because of Neji obsessive compulsiveness, he had to pray that she was sane! (me: obsessive compulsiveness. As in, he likes everything neat and clean)

"Hay," the girl looked up, "you need a brush?" She nodded. Neji pulled a come out of his pocket.

"Here." The girl just stared at is. She was SUPPOSED to take it. But she didn't. 

"Ch," he puffed, he sat down and brushed her hair.

THIS GIRL! When he finished he just couldn't resist asking.

"How did it get messy?" The girl looked gown at her feet.

"One of the other girls was picking on me," she squeaked. Neji felt sorry for the girl. Her pig-tails DID look like an easy target. He just felt a need to help her. He made her look up by putting his two fingers on the bottom of her chin and pulled his hand up. He undid one of her pig-tails. He thought he remembered how to do it. He twist and turned her hair till it went up the way he wanted. He put the tie back in so that it would hold. He did the same thing to the other side. Her hair was now in two buns on top of her head. He stood up and walked away. He heard foot steps from behind. The girl was running out of the room and turned down the hall way were the bathroom was. He tapped the sholder of the first girl that 'attacked' him. She turned around and Neji nearly escaped being glumped. She turned back to him and then put on a cute face.

"Neji-kun! Will you be my boyfriend!" Neji stared, horrified.

"No." The girl looked real down al of a sudden.

"I wanted to ask you, you know that girl that gust left for the bathroom.

"Yes," she said through gritted teeth.

"What was her name again?"

"The teacher called her Tenten! Are you going to give her a bad report or something?"

"Uh, sorta." Neji went to the desk were they were supposed to give there reports. On the paper he wrote:

Tenten: first normal girl I met.

F.K.: KYAA! SOO CUTE! I know, I know, some of it was a repeat! And SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET IT UP! R&R! 


	7. Chapter 7: Oh, GRATE! THEY'RE on my team

Chapter 7: OH, GRATE! THEY'RE MY TEAM!

(Lee's P.O.V.)

Lee was sitting in his usual seat next to the two people that NEVER TALK TO HIM! TENTEN AND HYUUGA NEJI! How unfair life was. Oh, well, he sat there because they didn't mock him for his eyes, but it got lonely fast. His messy black hair was in plain sight today. He didn't want anything on his head when they gave him his head band. Or, should he say, he hoped they would he tested, but he was a year younger so he thought he might fail just for that. His test was special because he could do nether genjutsu or ninjutsu so, ya! Lee tapped his finger on the table. What if he didn't graduate?

(Tenten's P.O.V.)

Tenten sat thinking to herself. That girl that started picking on her from the first day always got mad when Tenten sat next to Neji, so every day of class Tenten would get as close to Neji as she could. Neji never spoke. Not since they turned six. And he never said a word to her since they first met. Tenten felt like saying something to Rock Lee who would normally sit with them, but the silence of Neji seemed to take away her own voice. She didn't like that. She really wanted to say 'Hi' or 'So, your Lee' but she was never able to. She took the test and was awaiting the results. The Lee kid seemed nervous.

(Neji's P.O.V.)

Neji sat in his seat, mind racing. Hinata's class would be graduating next year. He woundered if she would pass. Probobly not, but miracles do happen. He wasn't worried about passing himself. He knew he would pass. But the out come of this last class was crucial, this was where he learned who his team was, who he would have to spend the rest of his carrier with.

(No one's P.O.V.)

"All right! Our teams are…"

--

"Tenten, Lee, and Neji."

Inner Tenten: NEJI! He doesn't talk anymore! I WANT A COMVORSATION! Well, this is an exuse to talk to Lee more… at all. Even if Neji keeps his trap shut.

Inner Lee: N-Neji and T-Tenten. The people that never talk! COME ON! NEJI'S POMPOUSE! AND TENTEN'S… what is Tenten? Is she rude? Is she shy? What is she?

Inner Neji: shocked That girl?

Flash Back!

He wrote on the paper:

Tenten: first normal girl I met

End Flash Back!

Least it's not one of my fan girls, that'd be a nightmare. 

--

"This is my place!" Lee said showing them his apartment, "It's not much." Tenten was immediately in love with it. The frig was full of mochi, sushi, and ramen. He had a large sword on the wall. And he had a tree outside his window that had squirrels running around it.

"It's Heaven!" she cheered. He looked at her.

"No, not really. It kinda' gets lonely. I have no parents you see…" but Tenten cut him off.

"Lucky." Neji and Lee stared at her. Two years ago Neji could have sworn she was talking to a girl about how grate her mother and father were. Tenten's face darkened, but she soon cheered up.

"HAY! NOW LET'S SEE NEJI'S PLACE!"

--

"wow," Lee said looking up at the mansion.

"This is were I live, with my cousins and uncle."

"What about your aunt! Doesn't she live here?" Tenten asked.

"My aunt, died when my youngest cozen, Hanabi, was born."

"oh," Tenten said quietly, she knew her next question would be rude, "When?"

"When?" Neji repeated with a sigh, "When I was six. Hinata-sama was five." Neji opened the door to the 'house'. Inside was beautiful, just beautiful! Aw, it had such overwhelming beauty! Lee wanted to marry it! There was a thud from the other room. Neji walked in and Tenten and Lee followed.

"Come on, HINATA!" said a little girl, no more than six, "you have to be better than THAT! You'll never pass the test like this!"

"Hin-a-bi," the Hinata girl chocked standing up, "I- I'm not going to- the- seventh grade until- next year."

"So!" Hinabi snapped at her sister, "you need to get better as soon as possible! You WILL be in the seventh grade, and you WILL have to take the test, and it WILL be next year, witch IS soon, witch IS next year!"

"Eh-hem," Neji made his presence known.

"Oh, hello Neji-nii-san! You passed right!" Hanabi questioned. Neji nodded.

"T-that's g-g-grate N-Neji-nii-san," Hinata stuttered.

"These are my teammates," he said pointing to Tenten and Lee. Hanabi smiled and looked back at Hinata.

"See Hinata-nee-san! Neji passed the first time! And why! He practiced and actually got BETTER! Now COME ON!"

--

"All right boys!" Tenten chirped, "Now this is my house! It's smaller than a mansion, bigger than an apartment! But it's still not much." She opened the door and they all walked into the cute little hut thing.

"HAY! MOM! DAD! I'M…" but she cut off.

"OH! JUST SIGN THE PAPERS!"

"OK! I WILL! I'M SICK OF BEING A KAGORAME ANYWAY!"

"HERE'S YOU A PIN!"

"SO I JUST SIGN HERE AND YOU'RE OUT OF MY LIFE FOR GOOD?"

"EXACLY!"

"I WAN'T FULL CUSTADY OVER TENTEN!"

"FINE BY ME, CHEECHEE!"

There was the sound of scribbling and a man (Tenten's father) slammed the hut door shut. Then, Tenten's mom rushed to the door frame.

"WAIT! KAKASUI! WHAT WAS MY MADEIN NAME!"

The woman stared as the man left without answering.

"Typical Kakasui, never answering me!" Ms. Tenten's mom said under her breath. She turned around to see Tenten and two boys standing there, tears in her daughter's eyes. The woman swallowed.

"H-hello Tenten, who are your friends?"

"T-this i-is N-Neji and Lee. There m-my teammates, mom did you and dad get a divorce?"

"Oh, well, yes dear, we- we did. Now I think we all just need a cup of hot coco and then we can all settle down!" She set the table for four instead of three and made the coco. Lee sat next to Tenten. He felt sorry for her, come home one day and find out your parents are separated. It must be even more tragic than not having any. Neji sat next to Ms. Tenten's mom. He made one loud slurp to show that he enjoyed it and drank silently after that. Lee did the same. Neji and Lee didn't know what to call Tenten's mom now, except for Tenten's mom. Tenten really no longer had a last name.

"The coco's nice mom," Tenten muttered.

"Thank you," Tenten's mom sighed.

"MMMMmmmmmm," Lee purred, "what is this? It's delicious! Tastes like chocolate! I've never had this drink before! It's liquid chocolate! MMMMmmmmm!"

"Hugh? Never had coco before? Were are you from again Lee-dono?" Tenten's mom asked.

"I live in an apartment a ways from here. Why?"

The girls laughed and Neji found it… funny.

F.K.: KYAA! There you go! Last chap. Sorry! R&R and maybe I'll do another one with different characters! Witch team do you want done? Team 7, 8, or 9? (Team Kakashi, Kurini, or Asuma(more known as team Ino)) 


End file.
